44
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Hidup adalah tragedi. Peperangan, kematian, luka. Lingkaran Iblis bernama realita. Hinata berdiri di perempatan kematian 44, melihat Kiba dan Shino dan Akamaru. Dia juga melihat dirinya... Warns: Chara-death and mild gore. Setting Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4.


Sebuah pukulan berat bagi Hinata, ketika ia melihat sosok abang satu-satunya bagi dirinya melompat ke arahnya dan menghalangi 'pedang kayu' itu menghujam tubuh tanpa pertahanan Hinata. Cairan merah itu merembes, menodai wajah putih bersih sepupu kesayangan dihadapannya. Segalanya berubah kabur bagi Hinata. Melihat rekan-rekan sesama aliansi shinobi lainnya tumbang satu persatu memang begitu menyedihkan, namun ketika ia menyaksikan sosok yang begitu disayangnya menghembuskan napas terakhir tepat dihadapan wajahnya saat itu juga moral Hinata runtuh, bersamaan dengan kematian Neji.

Ia takut. Ia merasa ngeri.

Entah seberapa kuat ia menahan rasa takutnya saat ini; tak ada yang tahu! Demi Rokudo Sennin, tubuh mungil bunga kosmos itu begitu grogi mendapati dirinya berada di pinggiran jalan dimana kendaraan dan tapak kaki berselisih jalan. Dia bisa hancur kapanpun juga; diinjak tanpa sengaja atau tidak.

Ia berdiri di perempatan Iblis 44, dan tak tentu arah.

Naruto membantunya; bahkan hanya dengan keberadaannya, Hinata menjadi lebih berani dari sebelumnya. Sepasang tatapan violet muda miliknya menjadi semakin yaakin. Tatapannya penuh akan determinasi, dan ia merasa begitu yakin dengan aura kuning cakra Naruto menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Namun...rasa takut itu selalu disana; mengintai dirinya. Hinata bisa melihat kepala _hannya _itu meliriknya; menyengir kearahnya. Kepalannya membasah, buku-buku jarinya gemetar, wajahnya memucat pasi. Langkah kaki si kepala _hannya_ semakin mendekatinya, memainkan sepasang sabit runcing ke arah Hinata.

Ia ingin melihat wajah ibunya untuk sekali lagi. Ia ingin merasakan aman untuk sekali lagi. Ia ingin melihat senyuman Hanabi. Ia ingin...ia membutuhkan...

Tubuh Hinata terdorong. Sepasang tangan hangat yang begitu suportif sedari dulu membantunya berdiri semakin tegap. Bukan dia yang ia cintai dan kagumi sepenuh hati, tapi mereka berdua yang begitu ia sayangi sampai ke akar-akar keberadaan dirinya.

"Kami melindungmu. Jangan takut." Ujar pemuda dengan tato 'taring' berwarna merah pada kedua sisi pipi. Tatapannya begitu meyakinkan dan membuatnya aman serta nyaman.

"Kami selalu memperhatikanmu. Selaraskan napasmu." Suara yang begitu dewasa menyusul suara pria satunya. Segala hal yang diucapkannya adalah mantera kehidupan bagi Hinata.

Tak ada tanda-tanda dari pria pirang yang begitu diidolakannya berada disekitarnya. Benar, tak ada.

Ketika kau mengharapkan keamanan, kau takkan mendapatkannya dari orang yang kau cintai. Cinta hanyalah istilah yang terlalu sering diucapkan; menghilangkan makna aslinya. 'Dia' tidak berada disini. Sebaliknya 'Mereka' berdua selalu melihat kearahnya. Memperhatikan dirinya, perkembangannya; sepenuh hati dengan kesetiaan tiada dua.

Hinata tidak mengharapkan perlindungan intense. Dia juga sebenarnya ingin mati terhormat demi seseorang yang disayangnya seperti Neji. Namun saat ini dia hanya ingin bertempur dan berada disekitar mereka yang ia sayang. Jikalau keadaan mendesak, ia ingin melindungi mereka berdua. Berkorban nyawa demi mereka. Ia tidak ingin mati seorang diri, ketika Kiba dan Shino berada jauh darinya. Dia hanya takut kepada sang dewa kematian hanya ketika ia berdiri seorang diri. Dengan kedua sahabatnya, ia akan pergi ke ujung neraka sekalipun. Dengan Kiba dan Shino ia merasa menjadi raksasa yang tak takut pada apapun. Ya, hanya dengan berada disekitar mereka, Hinata menyadari, betapa pentingnya mereka berdua bagi dirinya.

Inilah yang orang-orang selalu bilang sedari dulu: 'ketika nyawamu berada diujung tombak, saat itu juga kau menyadari harta karunmu yang paling berharga; satu hal yang membuatmu begitu bersyukur bisa hidup dan menemukan 'harta' tersebut.'

Tapi, mengapa?

Apakah dirinya kurang kompeten, atau memang ia yang kelewat lemah? Namun mungkin juga, sebenarnya, karena dia sulit menyuarakan isi hatinya.

'Aku akan melindungi kalian berdua!'

'Biarkan aku menunjukkan kesetiaanku pada kalian!'

'...Biarkan aku mati demi kalian berdua,'

Si topeng _hannya _kembali menyengir kearahnya. Dada Hinata berdegup kencang, tak terkndali. Ia memang sedaritadi mengincar gadis itu; lantas, ia berpikir, '_apa cara terbaik bagiku untuk memperoleh nyawanya-mengunyah dan menelannya?_'

Hinata ingin menjerit '**Tidak**!' sekuat yang ia bisa ketika si kepala _hannya_ melirik dengan tatapan dingin kearah harta karun berharga milik Hinata. Namun ia berpikir dirinya pasti tengah menggila saat ini, melihat bayangan itu dan semacamnya. Namun perasaan ini nyata. Rasa takut ini; juga bagaimana napas Kiba dan Shino yang tiba-tiba seperti tersedak dan berhenti ketika sang dewa kematian merangkul serta mengelus leher keduanya. Hinata berlari.

Hinata berlari kearah keduanya. Tak peduli sekuat apa mereka berdua saat ini; anjing berkepala tiga atau serangga parasit pembunuh sekalipun..._hannya_ telah meraih leher mereka berdua...

Ia akan 'membawa' mereka berdua bersamanya. Tidak. Tidak.

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun!"

Teror bagi Hinata belum selesai. Dewa kematian itu menyengir lebar, menjulurkan lidahnya dengan girang; sepasang bola matanya memutar kebalik pelipis atas matanya, ia begitu menikmati ekstasi dari teriakan Hinata yang bagaikan anjing betina kehilangan anak.

"HINATA!"

Teriakan penuh horor Kiba dan Shino menusuk dan memecah langit, memekikkan telinga teman-teman mereka yang lainnya.

Dengan kalapnya, Hinata berlari kearah lusinan _Juubi-bunshin_ dan menyerang secara membabi buta.

Hinata tersedak, ingin menangis. Wajah sang _hannya_ melukiskan kemenanangan besar. Hinata telah dikalahkannya. Dalam sepersekian detik, mereka berdua akan mati. Sebentar lagi; karena melindunginya. Lagi.

Kiba...Shino...

Mengapa...aku tidak bisa berguna demi kalian?

"...Omong kosong,"

"...Aku harus setuju dengan Kiba saat ini Hinata."

Peperangan selalu melahirkan korban. Hinata hanya tak percaya pada nasibnya-tidak, ia tak percaya pada kehidupan ini. Dalam sehari ketiga orang terdekatnya harus menghembuskan napas terakhir tepat dihadapannya. Terlebih lagi...

Mata lemah Shino dan mata Kiba yang telah kehilangan cahaya menatap wajah bersimbah air mata Hinata. Ini menyakiti mereka bertiga secara bersamaan, melebihi rasa sakit rongga udara pada dada kedua pria tersebut.

"Hei...jangan menangis...kumohon Hinata," Ia sekali lagi memberikan permohonannya yang tak pernah sekalipun egois terhadap dirinya; mungkin ini terakhir kalinya Hinata mendengar 'kegoisan yang tak pernah egois' dari Kiba. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya dan menyapu air mata pada sisi pipi Hinata. Si gadis meraihnya secara perlahan. Kedua mata Kiba bergetar, nyaris berlimang ketika membalas tatapan berduka Hinata. "...Kumohon."

"Ketika," Suara lemah Shino menyusul. Kedua matanya menatap langit berkabut debu dan dosa manusia. Kedua matanya begitu bersih, nampak tak berdosa bagaikan bayi yang baru terlahir. "Ketika kita bersumpah untuk saling melindungi...aku tak pernah meragukannya sedikitpun. Ini...keegoisan kami yang terakhir. Tolong...dengarkan permohonan Kiba. Kenapa? Karena kami selalu ikut tersakiti...setiap kali melihat air matamu, Hinata."

Hinata meraih tangan keduanya, ia hampir tak mendeteksi adanya denyut jantung dari keduanya. Ia mengeluskan tangan kiri Shino di pipi kanannya, dan mencium jari-jemari Kiba silih berganti sampai akhirnya menggigitnya dengan begitu kuat. Luar biasa kuat. Darah segar masih bisa mengalir walau tak ada tanda-tanda perlawanan darinya. Mereka berdua nampak tidur dengan begitu pulas, senyuman dan raut puas itu; raut yang kau tunjukkan ketika berhasil menepati janji dan menunaikan kewajiban serta sumpah. Relung hati Hinata ingin menerima keegoisan mereka, tapi tidak kesadarannya.

Ini pertama kalinya sang puteri Hyuuga kehilangan kewarasannya untuk berpikir jernih. Ia meremas dan terus meremas tangan-tangan lembut penuh akan kesetiaan milik kedua sahabat paling berharganya.

Ia memekik nyeri. Jantungnya sakit hanya dengan berteriak.

Hinata tahu sang _hannya_ tersenyum lebar dari atasnya, memberikan raut sedih berbalut seluruh ironi busuknya dunia.

Ia tak ingin kemana-mana. Hinata tak pernah sekalipun bersikap egois dalam hidupnya; ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir.

Ia mengapit kencang tangan kanan Shino di dadanya, dan secara perlahan ia merebahkan kepalanya diatas dada Kiba, mengapit dengan hangatnya.

Akamaru sebagai saksi juga sudah tahu bahwa nasib Hinata dan dirinya tidak akan lama lagi. Ia akan melindungi Hinata sampai titik darah terakhirnya. "...Maaf, ya Akamaru." Bisik Hinata dari balik dada Kiba. Sekuat apapun Akamaru memberanikan dirinya, ia sesungguhnya hanyalah anjing periang berperasaan lembut. Air matanya menetes deras, kembali teringat akan semua persahabatan, petualangan, senda gurau, dan kesedihan yang telah ia lalui bersama dengan Kiba, Hinata, dan Shino.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama. Semuanya kembali ke kedalaman hitam nan pekat.

Tim Kurenai telah berakhir. Namun bagi peperangan, ini hanyalah seperti menendang kerikil hingga masuk kedalam selokan; Tidak penting selama masih ada 'Kemenangan' di depan sana, manusia akan saling membunuh memuaskan ego mereka.

Cinta hanyalah istilah yang terlalu sering dihumbar-humbar.

Kedamaian? Itu hanya ada didalam dongeng.

Selama masih ada manusia, kau akan menyadari bahwa peperangan dan pertikaian tak akan pernah selesai. _Atas nama Keadilan dan Perdamaian, mari kita membunuh sesama._

Namun, seperti Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, dan Shino, semakin cepat manusia menyadari apakah 'harta' mereka yang paling berharga, saat itulah manusia baru bisa terbebas.

Karena sesungguhnya hidup hanyalah belenggu yang diseret oleh dewa kematian dengan malas.

**|FIN|**

Sudah cukup lama semenjak saya nulis fic di random Naruto lagi. Terakhir adalah mengenai NaruTema, dan saya pikir pembaca yang udah cukup familiar dg tulisan saya tahu betapa cintanya saya terhadap Tim Kurenai (8). Dan ya, karakter2 tercinta cenderung kena siksa dalam fic.

Ada satu nasehat, tema fic ini memang gelap namun saya harap ini tidak begitu menghantui kalian. Saya cuma ingin menyampaikan bahwa entah mengapa dari kesemua tim, saya melihat Tim Kurenai sbg tim yang selalu saling melindungi. Imagi itu datang entah darimana, dan sampai sekarang saya selalu berpikir spt itu. Dan bahwa Tim Kurenai masih memiliki cinta dari fans-nya.

Kesampingkan tema gelapnya; sedikit makna, _thrill_ dan _fun _yang kalian dapat semoga bermanfaat. Saya tidak pernah menolak review, jd silahkan.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Fic by Crow; presents: **44**


End file.
